Sauerkraut
by Query
Summary: What has a head, no brain, and practices zymosis when it doesn't get its way?
1. Arrival

General Disclaimer: The character Dee Lemma/Xiaohu/Query is the sole creation of me. Unauthorized use of my characters is not allowed. All other characters (Batman, The Riddler, and all other DC created Gothamites) are property of DC Comics.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
"Are you certain I can't convince you to stay on the plane?" Edward asked.  
  
"Not a chance. If this man is as much of a menace as you've said, I'm not leaving you alone with him. Especially not with only Benny and Trigger as your guards. They aren't very observant at times," Dee replied, hugging him.  
  
The two were at the back of the private jet, spending a private moment together in his curtained dressing room. Both had changed into fresh outfits for their arrival at Graf Radulf Stromel's castle in the southwestern mountains of Germany. Out in the front of the plane, the other two bodyguards, Benny and Trigger, were sleeping.  
  
"I wish I hadn't told him about the clock." Edward sighed. "But he probably already knows you're with me, and would wonder why I didn't bring you along." Tilting her chin up, he added, "Just be careful, ok? I don't want you shifting or taking any unnecessary risks."  
  
Dee nodded and kissed him. "No cat tricks, and no unnecessary risks. I promise."  
  
There was something he wasn't telling her, and she knew that. She could tell by the way his brow was furrowed when he would look at her, the way he fidgeted, the way he now toyed with the question mark around her neck. A sigh escaped her lips before she could catch it.  
  
"Do we really need to go? Can't you just have him show up at the landing field and make a quick deal with him for the damn thing?"  
  
"No. He has to have the authenticity checked on it. You know that. We'll make this stay as short as possible, ok?" He left it unspoken that he would settle for less than he really wanted if it would get them out of there quicker.  
  
The pilot announced his intention to land just then. Without wanting to say another word to her, Eddie turned to leave the dressing room. Dee caught hold of his tie and pulled him back, giving him a long kiss. As she released him, she gave him a small smile.  
  
"For luck," she said, smoothing his tie back in place.  
  
Luck. The way his stomach was knotting up and cramping, they were going to need all the luck they could get. He slipped an antacid into his mouth before following her out to their seats.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
A large and silent German man greeted the group at the airstrip. He spoke not a word, and lifted not a finger to help get the luggage and clock into the car. Dee stuck close to Edward, her arm hooked firmly in his. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt a little scared and uncomfortable already. How her emotions would gel once she got to the castle, she wasn't certain. As they rode in the fading light, she held tight to her six month old tiger cub, Tangram, who had settled in her lap. The tiger felt tense under the hand she rested on his back.  
  
The car sped along the narrow mountain road. When the driver veered off, through a gate, the castle finally came into sight. When the four hundred year old castle loomed ahead, Dee gave an involuntary shudder at the sight. She was reminded of Edmund Pevensie's first glimpse of the White Witch's castle nestled between two hills in the snow covered land of Narnia. The feeling of dread that had filled her when she had first read _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_ now washed over her again. Sensing her apprehension, Edward placed a hand on her thigh. The sudden weight caused her to jump before realizing that it was just Eddie. Dee sighed and pressed herself against him.  
  
When the driver stopped at the front of the castle, he got out and leaned against the car, lighting up a cigarette. Trigger got out of the car, holding the door open for the rest of the group. In her arms, Dee held Tangram, who became more nervous as she stood looking up at the stone façade. Edward took her arm as she shuddered. A curtain twitched back over a window, letting her know they were being watched.  
  
"I don't like it here, Eddie," she whispered.  
  
"Hush," was all he said as he cleared his throat and followed two attendants who had appeared into the castle.  
  
The group was shown to their rooms and told that dinner would be served in one hour. Waiting until the hollow clicking of shoes on the stone floors died, Edward then pulled out the little electronic device from his bag and began scanning the room for bugs. Three times the device beeped, and three times he discovered hidden listening devices. In his fingers he broke the bugs apart, then taking the remains to the bathroom to flush down the toilet.  
  
"We will go down to dinner, and then have a meeting in here. This place is quieter than usual. I don't like that one bit," he said.  
  
Dee merely nodded, continuing to brush the cub's fur. The motion soothed her and the cub. Already there was a deep hatred in her for this man she had not met. If she could have her way, they would return immediately to the plane and leave. But this was Edward's business trip. He was the boss. She would do what he wanted and say nothing more.   
  



	2. Dinner

  
  
"Let's not forget to be polite. I don't expect anyone to be anything less than civil while we are here, understood?" Edward asked as the group gathered in the hall.  
  
"Sure thing, boss. So long as he watches his manners, we'll watch ours," Trigger said.  
  
"I've already said it to Query: No unnecessary risks, understood?"  
  
The three nodded. As one, Nigma's group turned and headed for the dining hall. Candles and dim electric lights to fill in the gaps where the candles did not reach lighted the long, gothic room. The vault of the ceiling was still a dark shadow, almost as if the light feared to penetrate too far. Along the walls hung shields with coats of arms, weapons of various sorts, and the trophy heads of many animals. Query was disgusted to see the vicious grimace and lifeless glass eyes of a tiger among the heads. Tangram stuck close to her legs as they walked to their seats at the table.  
  
Edward Nigma's group was not the only one in attendance. The hall was filled with people all with a cold and aloof look that made him look as approachable as Santa Claus in comparison. Most of the guests were over dressed, or, if he looked at it from their point of view, his group was underdressed for the evening. He wore a plain green suit with a black shirt and green tie, his cane being his only accessory. Query wore a pair of green pants and a plum button up top, her only jewelry being her ring, and the question mark necklace he had given her. Benny and Trigger both wore grey slacks and jackets with blue shirts. He looked around at the obvious display of opulence by the other guests and shrugged to himself. He wasn't here to prove anything. He was here to sell that damn clock and get the hell out of there!  
  
"Ah, Herr Riddler, so nice of you to come," said a man at the head of the table. He stood as they approached. Dee recognized him on-sight though she had never seen a picture of him. She had to admit that the man was attractive in a way. He was tall with dark hair and hazel eyes with a well-muscled body. This had to be Graf Stromel. His mouth curled into a grin when he saw her. "This must be the delicious Query I've heard and read so much about."  
  
"Graf Stromel, this is my bodyguard and assistant, Query. Query, Graf Stromel," Eddie said, making introductions. He gave Dee's arm a warning squeeze to keep her from saying too much.  
  
Keeping a tight rein on her urge to slap Stromel, Dee graciously inclined her head to him. "Pleased to meet you," she said. Her stance was somewhat relaxed, however she was on full alert. Her skin crawled as the man stepped around his own seat and took her arm.  
  
"Come, sit by me tonight, my dear," the man said, still with that greasy smile on his face. She managed not to flinch when the man put an arm around her, cupping her bottom as he led her to her seat.  
  
Edward followed behind, restraining himself from decking the man with his cane. He felt an overwhelming urge to jump in and protect Dee from this unwelcome touch. Stromel pushed Dee's seat in for her as she sat down and took his seat again at the head of the table. Pulling out his own seat on the opposite side of her, Edward sat down as the servants began to pour in, carrying in platters of food.  
  
"So, my dear," began Stromel placing a hand on Dee's. "You are his bodyguard? You are but a slip of a girl. Far to young and beautiful to be employed in such a demanding position."  
  
"Eddie hired me as a bodyguard, not for my looks, Graf Stromel, but for my abilities," she replied in an unemotional voice.  
  
If it were possible, the man's grin grew greasier and he chuckled, nodding as if understanding something that was not said. "I'm sure you possess many 'abilities' worth the price of your employ."  
  
Throughout the meal, both Dee and Edward found themselves forcing the food down. Dee was nauseated at the leers, and so-called "compliments" that Stromel continued to shower her with. Each new compliment was a thinly veiled lewd reference about her. It had taken her long enough to accept Edward saying she was beautiful, knowing he meant it because he had feelings for her. This, now, was exactly what had disgusted and turned her off on the idea of trying to date any guy she had met.  
  
Edward, on the other hand, was doing his best to restrain the need to pull his gun and shoot Stromel. Never before had the man irritated him so! Of course, there had never been a time before when he had shown up with a female companion. He hated himself for feeling so territorial and primitive when it came to thoughts of Dee.  
  
_Why not just rip your shirt open and pound your chest, Eddie. Pound your chest and grunt a challenge to Stromel over the girl you know would rather be with you. Once you win, you can grab Dee by the hair and drag her back up to the room, or simply toss her over your shoulder like a bag of flour._  
  
As soon as they had eaten the last bite of dessert, Eddie excused his group. When Stromel asked if he might borrow Dee for a few more hours, Eddie quickly shook his head.  
  
"We have all had a long day, Graf. My crew needs their rest. I can't have them nodding off in the middle of tomorrow's meeting, can I?"  
  
Graf Stromel merely waved them off with a dissatisfied grunt. Once the group had disappeared, he quipped to the rest of his guests how Americans had no class and even less experience in staying up late. The remaining guests all quietly laughed, adding in agreements on the subject.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
"We have a problem, boys," Eddie said, after giving another sweep of the room with the device. "Stromel obviously liked what he saw tonight. You both know how he is: What Stromel wants, Stromel gets. He will not, under any circumstance get her, understood?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Nigma," the men nodded.  
  
Shooting a glance at Dee who sat on the foot of the bed, he added, "You all know that if you should wish to leave my employ, that is your choice. But I would not like to see any of you forced to do so against your will. Now, Query will need to take Tangram out for walks. I want one of you with her at all times should I not be around. No one in this group is to go wandering around alone. It's far too dangerous this time. I'll do my best to hurry negotiations along and get us out of here quickly." He paused, looking over at the clock he had brought. "Get some rest. I'll need all of you at your absolute best tomorrow."  
  
Watching the men leave, Dee then turned her eyes to the man she had learned to trust. He was holding something back from her. Something important. From what he wasn't saying, Dee understood a hint of what Stromel's real interest in her was. Instead of asking Eddie to verify her thoughts, she asked, "How can you deal with someone so... _Slimy_?" She shuddered openly as she kicked her boots off.  
  
"Being a guy, I've never had to worry about him." A frown creased his face. "This is why I wanted you to stay on the plane. But now I see that if you had, he would have sent someone to make you come here. The men don't like him much either. Unfortunately, he's the best one to sell this damn clock to. I wish it had never been in Gotham."  
  
Dee stood and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Tiger. I understand. The man just gives me the creeps. And if he lays a hand on me again, he might just find himself with a nasty cat scratch!" she spat, turning to unbutton her shirt.  
  
Wagging a finger at her, he said, "Now, Q, I've warned you about that. You're better off remaining as you are. If he knew what you could do, there would be no hesitation on his part to 'employ' you."  
  
"My luck." Again she shuddered as she kicked her pants off. "I feel like I've been dipped in raw sewage and rolled in sticky marsh mud! I need a shower."  
  
It took her over a half hour of scrubbing before she once more felt clean. Even the man's eyes on her had made her feel as if she were being coated in rotting garbage. Clad in pajamas, she crawled into bed next to Edward, bringing Tangram along with her. For once he didn't protest the tiger sleeping with them, welcoming the extra set of ears for the night. Though he doubted Stromel would actually make a move at night, he wouldn't put it past the man. Placing an arm across Dee, he felt her press his hand between her breasts before she committed herself to sleep.  
  
Twice that night Tangram and his mistress were awoken by strange sounds. Each time it was a false alarm.   
  



	3. Lurk in the Shadows

  
  
The first day moved uneventfully. Stromel was obviously dragging out the negotiations on the authentic Franz Ketterer cuckoo clock dated 1739. It was one of only three known clocks that had survived the centuries and wars that plagued the European continent. This clock was one of the first perfected models Ketterer had made where the cuckoo actually popped out of a little door. He had been the one to pioneer this feature that was now a common one in cuckoo clocks. The clock still worked perfectly, a fact that Stromel had made certain of, and had been rumored to once belong to Hitler himself. As the Riddler, Edward had stolen it from an estate auction from a recently deceased German man who had once served as an SS officer during World War II.  
  
Throughout the meeting, Benny and Trigger stood against the wall behind their boss and Dee. Dee casually leaned on the back of Eddie's high-backed chair with a "big deal" look on her face. She was determined to show as little interest in the pompous German as possible. Tangram lay under the chair, paws curled around Edward's ankle, and head resting on his foot. Dee was quite aware of Stromel's presence in the room, and the fact that he stared at her through the meeting. In response, she ignored him, acting aloof and unaware of his stare.  
  
"Herr Nigma, I would be more than willing to pay the price you ask, under one condition," Stromel said.  
  
"And what would this condition be, Graf Stromel?" Edward asked, his voice icy and cool.  
  
"Allow me to take over employ of Query."  
  
"I am not for sale," she hissed.  
  
"I believe I was speaking to Herr Nigma," Stromel said pinning her with an icy glare.  
  
"My employees speak for themselves, Graf. If they wish to leave my employ, they may. If Query does not wish to enter your employ, I can not force her," replied Edward.  
  
Stromel chuckled, the vile sound making a cold tingle run up the spine of all those present. "Benny, Trigger, I wish to employ you. Whatever Herr Nigma is paying you I will triple that. Will you accept?"  
  
The men straightened and looked to Edward for help. He kept his chair turned away from them, fingers steepled and his eyes locked with Graf Stromel's. When it was obvious to the two men that they were on their own, they looked at each other. Trigger spoke for both.  
  
"We're sorry, Graf Stromel. We like working for Mr. Nigma. As nice as the extra money would be, what would we do with it in Germany? We don't speak German, and we don't know no one here. Our families are all back in the USA." He shrugged his massive shoulders and fidgeted with his jacket cuffs. "We appreciate the offer, but we're not for sale either."  
  
"You have them well trained," Stromel said arching an eyebrow at Edward.  
  
"They aren't trained, just loyal." He paused and leaned forward folding his hands on the table in front of him. "Shall we get back to business, then?"  
  
Irritated at the other man's cool attitude and the outcome of the discussion, Stromel said that he would have to think about the price. He excused himself, saying they would meet back in an hour, and left the room, his guards following with the same goose steps the Nazis had used.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Strolling through the gloomy gardens that surrounded the castle, Edward questioned his men. "Did you really mean what you said in there?"  
  
"Of course, Mr. Nigma. We get treated fairly and the pay is good. Work isn't too hard. Stromel might be offering more money, but we know he wouldn't treat us very well," Benny said.  
  
"What about you, Q?"  
  
She shrugged as if indifferent. "I got a tiger out of this deal. I'm good. Besides, I think Stromel would rather see Tangram as a rug," she added with a growl.  
  
Edward sniffed and looked down at the tiger trotting along side Dee. "That he would." _He'd love to see both of you in chains._ "As long as we're all in agreement."  
  
At dinner that night Stromel continued to offer Dee a place in his employ. As politely as she could, she batted aside the offers. The other guests at the table, especially the other female guests, wondered just what it was that Graf saw in this American girl that he would fuss over her so. When dinner drew to a close, he once more asked her to stay after. Once more, she refused, excusing herself with her group to take Tangram for a final walk.  
  
Out in the garden, Eddie felt safe enough to dismiss Benny and Trigger for the night. The men were grateful for the respite and headed up to their room to get in a few hours of cards before bed.  
  
"Tired of the guys already?" she teased as she watched Tangram run off into the garden.  
  
"They need rest more than I need the extra guard. How are you holding up?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Bored out of my skull, but I'll be fine. Any idea how much longer we'll have to stay here?"  
  
"I don't plan on staying past lunch tomorrow. The Monroe's are expecting us in England."  
  
Nodding, she leaned down to put Tangram's leash back on as he came trotting back. A slight noise caused a shiver to run through her body. "I suppose you're right, Mr. Nigma. You need to be getting to bed so you can be rested for the negotiations tomorrow," she said shifting her eyes to the shadows on the right and winking at him.  
  
The gesture was understood, and he took Tangram's leash from her as she held the door for him. "Yes, I should."  
  
Dropping into a crouch, as if she had lost something, Dee palmed a good-sized rock. In one smooth motion, as she stood, she hurled the rock into the shadows. The muffled grunt and German curse satisfied her. Closing the door, she took Tangram's leash back, nearly skipping along the hall as she headed up to bed with Eddie.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
The impish grin she gave in return made him want to burst into genuine laughter for the first time since arriving at Stromel's castle. "Heavy breather."   
  



	4. Luncheon

  
  
The eavesdropper was easy to pick out the next morning at breakfast. Had it not been for the visible lump on his head, the angry glares he shot the group would have been enough. Not surprisingly, Stromel said nothing of the incident. Both Benny and Trigger were overly apologetic about not being there when they were told about what happened. They were surprised when the boss didn't blow up at them, instead patiently reminding the two that they had been dismissed for the night. Edward added in a reminder that Dee was an actual bodyguard, so they had not left him unattended. In the end, they relented, and the subject was dropped.  
  
The meeting was tense. All present could feel the pressure in the room between the two men. Finally Stromel leaned on the table, turning the clock around once more.  
  
"I will give you eight million for it. No more," he said.  
  
"Same terms as last time." It was a statement, not a question, said firmly.  
  
For a moment, Dee thought the man would refuse. He cast a look at her before nodding. "Done."  
  
With a snap of his fingers, the double doors behind him were thrown open by his guards. In came a skinny man, stooped at the shoulders and wearing thick glasses. The man brought with him a laptop, with which the money was quickly transferred from Stromel's account to one of Nigma's Swiss accounts. Before the day was up, a "financial consultant" would have the money spread throughout several dummy accounts.  
  
"I appreciate the business, Graf Stromel. But I regret that my crew must gather their belongings so that we may leave." Edward stood and gave a gracious, but not a deep bow to the man across the table.  
  
"That is understood. May I persuade you to stay for lunch, Herr Nigma? It will certainly be ready by the time your group has packed and gathered what they brought."  
  
Knowing it would be best to be polite, Eddie gave the man an appreciative smile. "We will stay for lunch, Graf. But we must leave immediately afterwards."  
  
The group had made it to the door when Stromel spoke up once more. "Will you permit me to speak, privately, with Query?"  
  
Another polite smile. "You know that is entirely up to her, Graf." But he wanted her to say no. He wanted her to refuse the interview.  
  
"Query? May I?" Stromel asked, sounding courteous and as harmless as a child.  
  
_Just get this whole business finished with_, she thought to herself. "You may," she said, bowing to Stromel. "I'll be up to pack my things in a few minutes, Mr. Nigma."  
  
"Very well. Just remember that we are on a tight schedule."  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied. _It's so nice that we can play this game of boss and hired help, when Graf knows damn well that I'm more that just a bodyguard to Eddie._  
  
Stromel allowed her to lead him outside. She took to the gardens for two reasons. The first was that Tangram needed a walk. The second was because the gardens were open and would give her more comfort that she would not be snuck up on during this "chat" of his.  
  
"You are very quiet," he finally said.  
  
"I'm merely waiting for you to speak, sir. You, after all, are the one that asked to speak to me."  
  
A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "I like an employee who speaks only when spoken to. Usually my employees must be taught this." He paused in the path and turned to her. "Still, I am curious as to how you knew my guard was there last night. Even he admits to being uncertain as to how you saw him in the shadows, or even knew he was there."  
  
"I did not see him. I heard him," she said matter-of-factly. "Perhaps hiring guards who do not sound like they're having asthma attacks would be to your benefit."  
  
Graf Stromel took the jibe as it was. Still, he wanted to backhand the girl for her impudence. "I shall consider that. But let us talk about why I asked for a moment with you. Do you know why I wished to speak with you?"  
  
"You want to hire me."  
  
"Yes. I could use a bodyguard with your," he paused, looking her up and down with a meaningful glint in his eye, "assets. One I can take to a ball. A useful accessory."  
  
"I am _not_ an accessory, sir" Dee said firmly, anger edging her voice. _How dare he!_ she thought, wanting nothing more right then than to change and claw his eyes out.  
  
"And with a mind of her own." He added in a soft voice, "That can be fixed over time." Fixing a smile back on his face, he looked down at her, spreading his hands. "Of course you are not an accessory, my dear! That is what I will know. Everyone else will think different, however. I will offer you double what he is paying you. To start! And you will have your own apartments in the castle, complete with servants..."  
  
_Twice what he's paying me. How appalled would you be to find out that Eddie pays me nothing, you pompous windbag?_ "Pardon me for interrupting you, Graf Stromel. But the reason I work for Edward Nigma has nothing to do with the money. I work with him because, like him, I enjoy the challenge of the game. The excitement of each job. That is why I work for Edward Nigma. As generous as your offer is, I must refuse. Were I to accept, I would lose the whole reason I do what I do."  
  
Pursing his lips for a minute Stromel stared up at the sky. The silly woman was refusing _him_? She obviously did not know whom she was dealing with! He rolled his tongue around his mouth, trying to get rid of the taste in his mouth. "Very well. But should you ever want something _different_, my offer stands."  
  
"The offer is appreciated, Graf. Thank you," she said, not meaning it at all, but managing to sound as if she did. "If you will excuse me, I must go pack my things before Mr. Nigma wonders where I've gone to."  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
It took a lot of patience for both Edward and Dee not to roll their eyes at Stromel and his bout of bragging through lunch. From the way he put it, it was him who had come up with the clues, disabled the security system, and fought Batman to get the cuckoo clock. Dee smiled at the thought of giving the despicable man a bloody nose like the one she had received if he really wanted the experience.  
  
As she ate, Dee reflected on the fact that, yes, Edward Nigma was quite the egomaniac. He loved to be told how brilliant he was, how handsome, how witty, how wonderful... She knew this, and knew just how to stroke his ego when he was in a bad mood. It was a delight to know that she could bring him out of a terrible mood and make him happier. There was no denying that she loved him, even if he was a difficult man to get along with. She was no prize herself, being nothing more than a ball of raw emotions most of the time.  
  
Even though it was like comparing a fine wine to that poorly fermented grape juice that came in cardboard boxes, she found herself looking at the differences between Edward Nigma and Graf Radulf Stromel. Stromel was far more pompous, self-centered, and arrogant than Eddie was. At least with Eddie, she knew she could call him on certain subjects, and he would have to relent. The Graf didn't seem like that kind of man at all. It was his way, or else.  
  
Nigma's entire group was only too happy when they were finally allowed to leave the table and head for the car.  
  
"Herr Nigma, as always your visit has been...interesting. I am impressed by the loyalty of your staff. You must tell me where you find them?"  
  
"Good help shows up in some unexpected moments and places. These three just happened to be in the right place at the right time." He looked at Dee and smiled, adding, "Museums are great places to look."  
  
Stromel raised an eyebrow. "She worked for a museum?"  
  
"She was robbing it, actually. It was fate. I was holding up a little charity function and she was robbing one of the displays. Her partner went crazy on her and we ended up helping each other out to escape the Batman."  
  
"Your former employer did not object to you leaving?"  
  
"My former employer wasn't happy, but felt it was for the best," Dee said keeping her voice aloof.  
  
"Boss? We'll miss our time slot," Trigger said glancing at his watch.  
  
"Thank you again for your business, Graf. Good-bye."  
  
With that, Edward's group gathered into the car and left for the airport.  
  
Stromel's lips twitched into a smile as he watched the car disappear. The girl was far too intriguing to let go so easily. Nigma was hiding something about her. It was plain to see that the stupid American was in love with this woman.  
  
Love! What a useless emotion! Whatever the reason, Stromel wanted her so he could learn just what was so special about her. Never before had Nigma brought a woman with him. This woman wasn't exactly as pleasing to the eye as he would have liked, but her body was firm and young. She would make a nice addition to his collection.   
  



	5. Mysterious Guards

  
  
Ian, the Monroe's right hand man, met the group when they landed. Dee was pleased to find the man pleasant and friendly. Benny and Trigger obviously got along with the young Englishman, as the trio joked around. There was much rejoicing from Nigma's group at being away from Stromel's. The Monroes, themselves, had just returned late that morning from a visit to their vineyards. An early dinner was served, and Eddie and his group retired soon after, the stress of the two days at Stromel's having exhausted them.  
  
The next afternoon was spent lying in the sun on the lawn of the Monroe Estate in southern England. After the cold and hollow halls of the castle, the English manor seemed like paradise to the group. The Monroes were warm and friendly, having the most informal meals and meetings. With the afternoon being as warm as it was, the Monroes had decided to have the afternoon off and enjoy the sun.  
  
"This is nice, isn't it?" Dee said as she lay on the lawn next to Eddie.  
  
He gave a grunt in response as he stared into the blue sky.  
  
"Is something wrong, Tiger?" she asked, turning onto her stomach and putting a hand on his chest. "You seem distracted."  
  
"Something doesn't feel right here. Tom and Gilliana have always had the same guards during meetings. The three men who were there today are new and there's something about them I don't like."  
  
"You mean other than their horrible body odor?"  
  
"I was more thinking about the looks they were giving you. They're watching us, even now," he said, nodding discreetly at the balcony overlooking the spot where they lay. The cigarette smoke from the three men could be seen trailing in the soft breeze that blew. "Something definitely isn't right. I've asked Benny to guard the room for you while I go have a chat with Tom. He's too old of a friend not to tell me what's going on with these new guys."  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
"The new men? What about them?" Tom asked nervously.  
  
"Why are they here, Tom? What happened to Sean and Peter? They're around. I've seen them. Why don't you have them in the meeting?"  
  
Tom pulled at his collar as he refilled the scotch glasses, handing one to Edward. Accepting the scotch, Eddie stared levelly at Tom until the man finally sighed, slumping into a chair in front of the fireplace. Taking the opposite chair, Eddie casually crossed his legs and waited for his friend to speak.  
  
"You know we were on our way back from our vineyard in Italy when you arrived. A few hours before we left these three men came with some information about Gilliana and I. They told us that their employer would give this information out if we didn't take them as our guards for our meeting with you."  
  
"Did they tell you who they're employed by?"  
  
"Yes. Which is why we agreed. The information could ruin us, Edward, and have far reaching effects. We can't afford to let this information get out. The deal is we let them come here and pretend to be our guards. The information stays secret as long as they have a chance at grabbing the girl you brought with you."  
  
"Stromel," growled Edward.  
  
Tom nodded. "Now you understand why we agreed. The man is ruthless."  
  
"So Stromel thinks he can take Query. I know the man thinks he can have what he wants, but I won't stand for this. He's bullied too many people. Don't worry, Tom. Leave this to us and we'll handle it. I'll just need a little bit of help from you."  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Back in the room, Dee sat wrapped in a robe, playing with Tangram. In the anteroom, Benny sat, flipping through a magazine.  
  
"Benny? What do you think is going on?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"No idea."  
  
_Ah! It's great to have such a wonderful conversationalist around._ "You and Trigger don't like me very much, do you?"  
  
Benny looked up from his magazine. He wished Trigger were there. Trigger had warned him she would start asking girlie questions.  
  
"Admit it. You and Trigger don't like me. Why? Because I came in and Eddie's happy?" She shook her head. "Benny, I don't want your jobs. I don't want your money. I just want to belong and be part of the group, got it?"  
  
"I didn't say anything," he replied.  
  
"You don't have to. Ok, let me just put this down for you." Dee felt like she was talking to a child, having to assure the child that she wasn't taking the place of his real mother. "I love Eddie. Plain and simple. I could care less about his money or status. And really, if I didn't see a penny of whatever was made from this trip, I could care less about that as well. He supplies me with the basics. That's good enough for me."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, trying to concentrate on his magazine.  
  
"Ok, fine. Just know this, Benny. I'm not going anywhere for a long time, so you and Trigger are stuck with seeing me."  
  
With that she crawled into bed, turning off the light on the nightstand. She had just dozed off when Edward joined her in bed. He shook her awake, whispering to her the details of the meeting he had returned from, and the plan he had come up with.   
  



	6. Confrontation

  
  
The next day proved to be sunny once more. After a brief morning meeting, the Monroes decided to have tea served out in the garden. Dee Lemma and Edward Nigma soon got into what could only be called a "lover's spat."  
  
"Tangram needs to go for a walk," she said innocently enough.  
  
"So take him for a walk."  
  
"Don't you wanna come with me, Eddie?" she asked, running a finger up his jacket sleeve.  
  
"Q, I am in the middle of a conversation here," he said with an obvious edge to his voice. "You can take him yourself!"  
  
"We've hardly spent any time together since we've been on this trip, Eddie. I just thought that you might want to go for a nice walk in the woods with me," she said with a pout and a bat of her eyelashes. She pouted beautifully.  
  
The Monroes squirmed uncomfortably at the exchange, wondering if they shouldn't excuse themselves and let the two work out whatever needed to be worked out. Benny and Trigger watched, eyes wide from where they stood against a nearby tree. The Monroe's three guards elbowed each other, each smiling smugly at what was happening.  
  
"Dee, I said I was busy! Now go take your little pet and play elsewhere! I'm with clients and I don't have time for your silly games!" he growled at her.  
  
Chin trembling and caught between hurt and anger, Dee stood up from her seat at the shaded table.  
  
"Fine, Edward! You can very well spend all the time you want with your clients. I see where I stand!" Dee stomped her foot and tossed her long red hair as she spun from the table and headed into the fringe of the woods, Tangram trailing behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry about that..." she heard Edward begin as the woods closed around her.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Ten minutes later, Dee found herself in a dusky clearing. Oak branches wove a tight canopy overhead, cutting out most of the light. The ground was littered with dead oak leaves, and little else. Here and there was evidence of another plant attempting to grow, only to be killed off by the acidic oak leaves. All around the clearing were shrubs and brambles. There were only a couple natural breaks in the barrier. Anyone wanting to leave a different way would have to blaze their own trail. It was here that she stopped, taking the time to kneel down and remove Tangram's leash so he could play.  
  
Speaking in a clear voice, she talked to the cub as he chased the tip of a stick she dragged across the ground. "Stupid man! No sense of romance! You would think that he would want to spend some time, completely alone, with his girlfriend."  
  
What sounded like a herd of elephants, announced the arrival of the Monroe's three guards. The men shoved their way through the undergrowth, snapping twigs and leaves as they came. Forcefully, they widened the opening, cursing as their clothing snagged on the thorny brambles. She had named them all at the last meeting. The first one to come through to the clearing she had named "Leader" as he obviously held the position. The next she called "Lighthair" for lack of a better name. She wasn't trying to be clever. "Dirtyhair" brought up the rear, named for his disgustingly greasy and unkempt hair.  
  
"'Ere she is, Gents!" said Leader with a thick Cockney accent.  
  
Dee glanced over her shoulder, uncaringly. With a sniff, she said, "If that man sent you to bring me back, you can very well turn around right now and tell him I'm not going. If he wants to see me, he can come after me himself and bring an apology while he's at it!"  
  
"We didn't come on account o' that deadbeat. We came on account of a great man!" he said wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve.  
  
"A great man, hm? Do I know this 'great man' that sent you?" she asked, facing them now.  
  
"Yeah. You know 'im. German bloke named Graf Stromel. Says he wants you to come be 'is personal bodyguard." Leader snorted at the idea and grinned, his thoughts mirrored on his face. "I'm sure he 'as other 'jobs' in mind for the likes of you!"  
  
The other two chimed in with laughter as Leader continued to chuckle at the idea of her being a bodyguard.  
  
"Yeah! Other 'jobs' like wankin' 'im off!" guffawed Dirtyhair. "No one 'er size could be a proper bodyguard! 'Specially a girl!"  
  
All three howled with laughter as Dee's anger became real.  
  
"Are you three quite finished?" she hissed icily. "If you are, I suggest that you scamper back to Stromel and tell him to go to hell."  
  
They laughed harder, Leader saying, "The little cat is showing her claws!"  
  
"Kitty better watch her claws, or we'll 'ave to spank her!"  
  
The snap and pop of twigs made the three men turn to the opening they had pushed through. There, flanked by Benny and Trigger, stood Edward. Each wore a scowl, the shadows accentuating the lines in each man's face. Edward looked as if he were wearing the domino mask he wore as the Riddler. Dee gave a little smile at his expression, knowing that he was extremely pissed off at the three men between him and her. It reminded her of the expression he had when he was dealing with Vanessa not that long ago.  
  
"I would suggest you follow the lady's suggestion, boys," said Edward coolly.  
  
Dirtyhair gave a very eloquent response of, "Oh yeah?"  
  
"We suggest you leave, little man," Leader said, stepping forward. "Leave and we promise not to rough you and your boys up too bad."  
  
Edward clicked his tongue. "Shame on you boys. Minor players as yourself should not get involved with people like me." His voice dropped to a cold, dead tone as he pulled his gun from his jacket and lowered the barrel at the leader. "Leave now or we'll kill you."  
  
Benny and Trigger followed suit, each aiming at a different man.  
  
"Now, now, Gov'! We can play that game too!" Leader said as all three pulled out their own guns.  
  
Tangram bristled at the tension, hissing at the three strange men. Dee picked him up to sooth him. Though she knew Edward was an excellent shot, she wasn't too positive on Benny and Trigger. As inappropriate at the time was, she couldn't help but think of how handsome Edward looked, poised with that stern look on his face, a glint in his eye, and a gun held so casually in his hand. In their time together, she had watched him target shoot, and he always hit his intended target, even sighting from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I'll tell you one more time, gentlemen - and I use that term loosely - leave now or die."  
  
"You've got it all wrong. It's you who should leave before we kill you," Lighthair said.  
  
Dee shook her head at Edward. It was obvious the men weren't going to leave without a fight. She mimed claws and pointed to her ring. He shook his head, motioning her to wait. The last thing he wanted was for her to turn into a cat in front of these men.  
  
"Tell me boys, what exactly did Stromel say and give you to bring my bodyguard to him?"  
  
"'E don't want either one a those two. 'E wants the little tart!" Dirtyhair said.  
  
"As you so tastefully put it, that 'tart' just happens to be my bodyguard _and_ my girlfriend."  
  
"What'd I tell you boys? She is for shaggin'!" Leader laughed.  
  
"I take it none of you think I could kick your ass, do you?" Dee said in a calm voice. "No, you yellow bellied pansies would probably shoot me first." She placed Tangram on the ground and ushered him over to Edward.  
  
"Cute, Kitty. But we promised Stromel we'd bring you back unharmed. We'll let you demonstrate your 'talents' to us on the plane though," Leader said grabbing his crotch and winking at her.  
  
"That's it! Put your gun down and fight, you coward," she growled.  
  
"I ain't fightin' a girl!" Leader said over his shoulder, keeping an eye on Eddie and his group.  
  
Scooping up a rock, Dee hurled the projectile at the man, hitting him on the side of the head.  
  
Leader shook his gun at her. "Don't you do that again!" he warned.  
  
"Or what? You'll shoot me? Fight me then. Show me that you actually have a spine, you worthless pile of spit!" she challenged, throwing a larger rock at him this time. "Chicken! I'll bet that gun is ten times bigger than your shriveled prick." Looking at the other two, she asked, "Is it, boys? You can tell me. Or is he incapable of getting it up? I know he can't get a woman so he uses you two as his bitches."  
  
Dirtyhair and Lighthair shouted protests at this accusation. To her delight, Leader's face turned several shades of red and purple.  
  
"You shut your mouth, tramp!" raged Leader.  
  
Dee's voice was calm and mocking when she spoke next. "Ah, getting angry about it. It must be true. So, is it just these two that do it for you, or do you enjoy the occasional small boy? Perhaps dogs and sheep as well?"  
  
Benny and Trigger were attempting to smother the laughter from the insults she flung at the men, doing their best to hold their guns steady. Eddie looked overly calm, which meant his anger was increasing to a dangerous point. He glared at her, in an effort to make her be quiet.  
  
"Right, that's it! 'Old my gun, boys. This little bitch needs to be taught some respect!" he said, tossing his jacket to the men as well, as he pushed his sleeves up. Leader took a boxer's stance, brandishing his fists.  
  
Grinning, Dee watched as the man advanced on her. She stood still, arms crossed behind her back, weight resting on her back foot. The man was blindingly mad, feeding off the energy of his anger. He would fight sloppily, much to her advantage, which was the point of the taunting.  
  
"Query! I demand that you stop this at once!" Edward insisted. His tone said, "Don't you dare ignore my order!"  
  
"No. This is my fight. I'm the one they're after, not you," she replied, her eyes never leaving Leader. Her voice and stance were relaxed. This was what she did. This is what she lived for.  
  
"I don't care what Stromel said! I'm takin' you to 'im as one big bloody lump!" he said, lunging at her.  
  
She easily danced out of the way, taking full advantage of her smaller size and speed. "You're not taking me anywhere. And yes, I will be bloody at the end of this fight. But the blood will not be mine." When he lunged at her again, she kicked him hard in the ribs, causing him to double over. "But you mentioned claws," she said, sounding reflective. "Were these," she partially shifted into a panther, taking advantage of the dappled light, which almost instantly camouflaged her, "the claws you were speaking of?"   
  



	7. Fight

  
  
None of the three men Stromel had hired expected to see this petite woman they had come after fight. Less expected was the sight of her suddenly changing into a humanoid feline. Dirtyhair and Lighthair immediately urinated in their pants. This was the stuff of nightmares! Leader looked like a puppet, yanked violently back, on invisible strings by its master.  
  
Her own group, on the other hand, remained calm, knowing of her ability. Edward, however, felt a chill start at the pit of his stomach. He knew he was about to find out why she had been so valuable to the Jade Tiger Triad as an assassin.  
  
Breathless from the shock of the change, the man simply stood there as Dee lunged at him, raking her claws across his chest. The feel of his skin being ripped open brought him around, and he howled in pain. The sound was music to Dee's feline ears. He doubled over to protect his front, leaving his back wide open. With delight, Dee scraped her claws across the soft flesh on his back. Leader cried out once more, bringing himself into an upright position. Shifting back to full human, Dee kicked him in the crotch with her heavy boot. Leader gave up fighting now, collapsing to his knees, unbidden tears streaming from his eyes, confused and unable to believe what was happening to him. His next move was involuntary as he jerked backwards when Dee broke his nose with the heel of her hand.  
  
"You should've brought your gun to the fight, big boy," she growled, shifting once more and slashing across his face, blinding him in one eye. The smell of blood was driving her wild. She longed for a taste of the warm crimson liquor.  
  
_She's going to kill him. She's going to mutilate him_, Edward thought, his stomach churning now at the sight of her ruthlessness. He had seen pictures that were circulated, she had told him what she did, but the words were nothing to convey the actions he now saw. Nauseated, he attempted to speak, but found his mouth unable to work as he watched her grab the man by his shirtfront. The gleam in her eye was not comforting, and he had no idea how to stop her.  
  
With a clawed hand at the man's throat, she smiled a feline smile, baring her glistening fangs. "Goodbye," she said simply. Her voice was guttural and low, like a gentle growl.  
  
And then she ripped his throat out. As the blood spurted over her face, she laughed, pleasuring in the warm shower. In her hands the man convulsed as he attempted to draw in a final breath. Instead, red bubbles formed at his neck as his last breath escaped through his ruined windpipe. Still in partial feline form, Dee let the man drop to the ground as she raised her head and licked her lips.  
  
"Who's next?" she purred, quite pleased with herself.  
  
All five remaining men stared at her with shocked expressions. Benny and Trigger quickly covered their mouths as their stomachs heaved as heavy scent of blood filled the clearing. In an effort to remain calm and cool, Edward merely allowed a sour expression to settle on his face. What he really wanted to do was vomit and cower in a ball. He was uncertain if she would stick with the men who had wished to attack her, or if she would lash out at anyone who came near her.  
  
The next move was made as a shot rang out. Dirtyhair fell forward, his gun falling out of his limp hand as a mist of red dissipated over him. Lumps of pinkish-grey brain matter oozed out of the hole in his head where he had shot himself. Cocking her head to the side, Dee took a step toward him, nose lifted as she took in the scent of his blood in the air. Lighthair stood for a moment, looking between the two bodies of his partners and back at the girl they had so easily dismissed as nothing more than a sex toy for her boss.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she saw the minute movement of his head. Smirking, she turned and stepped toward him. Lifting her blood coated right hand, she delicately licked her claws, staring the last man in the eyes. Realizing he was next if he didn't get out of there, Lighthair threw down his gun, bolting from the clearing through one of the few easy exits.  
  
"Excellent. A hunt," came Dee's purring voice. Slipping easily into full panther form, she took off after the man. Memories of past kills tickled her brain, coupled with the thrill of the chase.  
  
"Query! Query, come back! Let him go!" shouted Edward, running a few steps after her.  
  
He stopped at the edge of the clearing, knowing he had no chance of catching her in the form she was in. Question was, did he want to catch her? How did he know she wouldn't turn and attack him? He had never seen her like this before. Bloodlust had taken over, and he, for once, was left without a clue on how to fix this.  
  
Truth was, Eddie's voice barely registered with Dee as she chased Lighthair. Certainly she heard him, and recognized that the voice meant comfort and safety. But the man she was after had threatened to end that comfort and safety. He had threatened the life of the human she cared for. It was one thing that the three had threatened her, but she would not stand for a threat against the man she thought of as Green Eyes.  
  
Only blood would satisfy her now. Leader had to be killed too quickly to satisfy the anger that rushed through her. She longed for the feel of her claws ripping through the soft, weak flesh of man. She wanted to feel the shower of warm blood on her fur, taste the coppery goodness on her tongue. The thought made her want to purr in happiness that she would be able to sate this desire very shortly.  
  
Following the man was easy enough. His stench alone would have been simple to follow, even if he hadn't been making as much noise as a herd of deer. The air stank of his sweat, urine, and fear. A soft purr finally did escape her throat as somewhere in the back of her feline mind, she remembered the Elders sending her out on hunts. A chase had always made the job more pleasurable.  
  
She slowed her pace, allowing the man to tire himself out in his panicked running. By now her prey was well lost in the woods, tripping over exposed roots, and stumbling through thorny brambles. He had managed to work himself into a clearing that ran right against the base of a rock outcropping. Solid granite loomed in front of him; on either side of him were tangles of berry brambles and shrubs. The only way out of where he had just pinned himself was back the way he came. A branch snapped to his right and he spun, pulling a second gun from his jacket. He whispered prayers under his breath as he turned around and around, waving his gun at the slightest movement.  
  
From the comfort of a tree, Dee watched as he spun back and forth, trembling like a leaf in a breeze. She watched him for a few minutes until he cried out in despair.  
  
"Leave me alone! I ain't done nothin' to you! I was just obeyin' orders, tha's all!"  
  
To her advantage, a small animal somewhere up the rock dislodged a bit of debris. Lighthair immediately turned to the rock face, aiming his gun with both hands. She took that moment to leap out of the tree, landing on him from his right side. He rolled onto his stomach as they hit the ground. Before he could raise his gun, Dee bit down on his hand, shattering the bones. The bellow of pain from him both hurt and pleased her ears. As a precaution, she repeated the motion on his other hand. Green Eyes would not be happy if she got shot.  
  
Backing off him, she crouched, half shifting back to human. "Go ahead and run, if you'd like," she cooed. "I enjoy the chase."  
  
In immense pain, Lighthair rolled onto his back and looked up at the girl as she stood. The black panther fur she cloaked herself in glistened here and there. He wanted to believe that it was just the spots on her fur, but he knew that it was his partner's blood.  
  
"P-please don't kill me," he begged, raising his mangled hands in defense.  
  
"Don't kill you? Why should I want you to live? You threatened me. Worst of all, you threatened the one I care about. It's far too late for you to be pleading for your life. Twice you were told to back off, but you didn't listen. You had your chances and ignored them." She clawed his shirtfront to shreds, feeling him tremble under her hands. Barely scraping his skin, she added, "This is far more satisfying than shooting you. I think I'll just take my time at this, mouse."  
  
Like a child playing in the sand, Dee sat herself on his chest, pinning his arms under her knees. In his flesh, she scratched designs, peeling the skin up once the design was complete and stuffing it into his mouth. When Lighthair gagged and looked ready to vomit, Dee held his jaws together, pinching his nose closed, forcing him to swallow what was in his mouth.  
  
Chest red with blood, Lighthair swam in and out of reality. It all felt like a nightmare to him. He would wake soon to find himself in a bed, next to some hooker after a night of drinking and some bad ecstasy. But for the moment, it all seemed too real, felt too real. The feline woman got off of his chest and kicked him. He turned onto his belly, feeling the burn of the dirt, leaves, and rocks on his stripped chest, and started to crawl away. He only managed to go a couple of feet when the weight of a full-grown panther landed on him.  
  
Shrieks filled the woods as the panther ripped at the man's unprotected back. She bit and pulled. Lighthair was soon unable to hear his own screams as his ears were torn from his head. Chunks of his legs and thighs were ripped off. Yet he still lived. The panther was careful not to hit any important arteries. And then it joyfully ripped his left arm off. Finally, the killing stroke came and he blissfully felt the vertebrae in his neck crumble in the jaws of the animal.   
  



	8. Freedom?

  
  
He had unwillingly watched her go, her black hide quickly lost in the spotty light of the woods. There was a strange division in him at the moment. Part of him wanted to run after her to protect her. Certainly the man was armed. Benny and Trigger had already found other weapons on the two bodies left behind. The other half of him was scared. She was feral, and there was no telling what she would do if he went after her. It was quite possible that she would attack him in the state she was in.  
  
Edward had already sent Trigger back to the manor's garden shed to get shovels, warning him not to be seen. The men would be unceremoniously buried where they were. Benny went through the pockets of the men, looking to find out anything about who they were. He came up with only a few scraps of paper, and some money. When Trigger returned, Eddie waved them off to dig graves for the men. He was not relishing the task of cleaning up after his girlfriend.  
  
Then the screams started. They were so unearthly, the men were uncertain if they were male or female, or even human.  
  
"Finish up here, and then follow," Edward said, rushing off in the direction the screams came from. His gun bumped heavily against his side as he rushed through the dense undergrowth. Tangram hurried along side, though Eddie was almost oblivious to the cub's presence. _Please don't let that be her screaming!_  
  
Suddenly, the screams stopped. A grunting noise led him to the spot, however, and he immediately turned to empty his stomach at the sight. In half human form, Dee sat on the mutilated corpse of Lighthair, placidly digging a hole through his chest. She had laid out his internal organs along side, and was currently removing the man's left lung. The only way this man would ever be identified was through his dental records. He wiped his mouth as he stood, panting, and looked back at Dee. She now sat staring at him with huge cat eyes.  
  
"Dee?" he said timidly, taking a step toward her.  
  
A happy guttural sound came from her, as she gave him a tired, but pleased feline smile. Before he could say another word, she passed out, falling forward on the corpse and melting back into human form. He rushed to her side, ignoring the fact that his suit was getting covered in gore. Dee's body was slick with blood, and her skin chilled to the touch. It was obvious that her sustained transformation had taken its toll on her.  
  
Wrapping her in his coat, he lifted her into his arms. He met Benny and Trigger as he headed back the way he had come. Giving them instructions to dispose of the body, and warning them of the devastation in the clearing. The amount of blood covering Dee and Eddie both, had the guys asking if she was ok.  
  
"She's fine, I think. I won't know until I get her back to the manor." He shook his head and looked down at Dee as she snuggled against him, holding his tie in her hands. "Just take care of it, please." Turning, he started to walk back, before stopping. "And thank you both. I appreciate your help in this. Bring me what you've found on the bodies when you get back."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Nigma," Trigger said.  
  
"Sure thing, boss," Benny added.  
  
As he walked back to the manor, Eddie juggled the little question mark shaped comm-unit out of his pocket and contacted the Monroe's man, Ian. He instructed Ian to clear the halls of any and all servants, and have plastic trash bags waiting in the room when he returned, along with plenty of clean towels. Ian assured him that everything would be ready when he arrived.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Dee remained only partially conscious as Edward stripped her bloody clothing off of her and stuffed it into the provided bags. As requested, not a single servant was seen when he had arrived. The last thing he needed was to be asked what had happened. Even he wasn't too certain on that, and was quite unwilling to speak about the events in the woods.  
  
He scrubbed as much of the blood off of her as he could, draining the tub more than once. She came fully around for that, but was unable to speak. When she tried to kiss his hand, he pulled away, thinking she was going to bite him. Dejectedly, she slumped against the side of the tub, hanging her head over the side, a few tears sliding down her face.  
  
By the time he pulled her out of the tub and dried her off, he was forcing her to stay awake. He had made it back to the bed with her, sitting her down so he could get her something warm to wear. When he turned around with some pajamas for her, she had already crawled under the blankets. There she huddled in a ball, shivering in her sleep. On one of the chairs was an extra blanket, which he placed over her before he left the room with the bag of bloodied clothing to have it burned.  
  
Left to sleep, Dee dreamed feline dreams of chasing prey and playing with fellow felines. As a human, she knew what she had done, though everything seemed only a distant memory, like a movie she had watched. That's how it had always been, from her first kill to her latest. The ring demanded blood on occasion, and when it got the opportunity, it took the blood it wanted. None of it ever felt unnatural. It all felt like part of what she had to do as a predator.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
"What happened to the men, Edward," Tom asked after dinner.  
  
Eddie shook his head. "Just know that those men won't be bothering you ever again, Tom." _They won't bother anyone ever again._ "It's all been taken care of. I apologize for bringing this trouble to your home."  
  
"Better that it was us than someone else. How is Dee doing?"  
  
"She seems fine. She's just exhausted. I woke her up to eat, which she did. Though I'm not sure she really was awake. I think the smell of food just made her eat automatically." There was genuine worry in his voice. There had been no expression on Dee's face as she ate the lamb stew and bread before collapsing back into the bed to sleep. While she ate, he had managed to slip one of his dress shirts on her, giving her a little more warmth.  
  
"How did she get so tired?"  
  
Wagging a finger at Tom, Eddie said, "That you don't need to know. But I don't consider her the best bodyguard I've ever had for no reason at all. She more than earns her keep. Did that package get off alright?"  
  
"Ian took it into town immediately after you gave it to him. Stromel won't care that you got rid of his men, you know. He'll come after her again, Edward. You know how the man is. How could you have taken her to his castle?"  
  
"Stupidity and stubbornness. I tried to get her to stay on the plane. She refused. Stubborn as can be, that woman! Next time I tell her to do something, she better damn well listen to me!"  
  
Tom chuckled. "It's nice to see you with someone you care about. Just remember what I said. Stromel gets it in his mind that he wants something, and he will take it." He refilled their scotch glasses.  
  
Grunting, Eddie downed his freshly refilled scotch. "He won't get his way this time. If he wanted Gilliana, you wouldn't give her up." He stood up from his seat at the fireplace in Tom's study. "Thank you for the drinks. I think I'll go to bed now. It's been a long day."  
  
"You'll stay an extra day to rest, won't you?"  
  
"Let's see what the morning brings, Tom," Edward said, patting the man on the shoulder as he left the room.  
  
By now he had gotten over his initial fear of Dee after seeing what she had done. It was her ring that made her do that. To accept her, was to accept who and what she was, and that included the ring. However, when he slipped into bed next to her, he removed her ring. At his touch, she curled herself against his chest, tucking herself under his arm. She still felt as cold as ice, but had stopped shivering. Kissing the top of her head, he sighed and went to sleep himself.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
In his study, Graf Radulf Stromel opened the packet sent to him by Edward Nigma. Inside was enough information to let him know that those clowns that he hired to bring the girl back had failed. The blood stained items told him that the men had paid for their failure with their lives. This was disagreeable with him, for he would have preferred to end their pathetic lives his own way. He didn't really care that the men had lost their lives. It was the failure that bothered him. No one failed him.  
  
Growling, he threw the items, along with the letter from Herr Nigma into the fireplace. The little man had decided that Graf Stromel was no longer good enough to procure items for. Fine! There were a thousand other common criminals that could get him what he wanted. That did not put aside the fact that the idiot American was hiding something about that girl. Why would he fight so hard to protect her? Why did he care? She was a woman with a secret, something he felt no woman should ever have. All of his compliments had been tossed aside, as if what he had said didn't matter. He said what he did to women because they were stupid and gullible. And this Dee Lemma was just a woman.  
  
Speaking of which...  
  
"Get out of here, all of you!" he snarled at the collared women who waited silently at the edge of the firelight. One in particular caught his eye as she backed out of the room, bowing to him. "You, stay!" The order was given as if to a dog.  
  
Silently the woman returned to the edge of the light, kneeling, eyes cast to the expensive Oriental rug in front of her. Though she looked at it, she did not see it. She saw only her master's slippers as he stood in front of her. When the door closed, he held his hand down to her. Obediently, she placed the short leash into his waiting hand.  
  
"Stand up."  
  
She stood. The woman was shorter than him by at least a head. Just like the American girl. He slapped her across the face, the force causing her to reel back. A yank of the short leash brought her back to her original spot. She made no sound, and still kept her eyes on his slippers.  
  
"Pleasure me in a new way," he said.  
  
This is what women were for. Breeding, sex, and as slaves for men. Any other use was hardly thinkable! He was a reasonable man, demanding little of the women in his service. They were to be seen and heard only when he wanted. Chattel, that's what they were. This one was freshly broken in, and proving to have some inventiveness. Where had he gotten her again? No matter.  
  
He grabbed her by the hair after a moment, throwing her against the desk. The flimsy robes he made the women wear was easily discarded. Twisting his hand into her long red hair, he brutally sodomized and raped her until she passed out and was as limp as a ragdoll. Just as one might do to a ragdoll, he tossed her to the carpets, closing his own robes and calling for his servants to remove the woman and clean up the blood.  
  
When he got his hands on that girl of Nigma's, she would beg him for treatment like that. That little tiger cub of hers would look nice as a rug. He chuckled. Not a rug. Her clothing. She would wear the skin of her precious little tiger cub, the leash around her neck the cub's tail. With the way she talked to him, he knew he would have fun breaking her.   
  



End file.
